Betrayle and Future Kids
by mandymoore1
Summary: A U Story Phoebe has Been seeing Leo Behind Piper's Back and Unknown to her she is Pregnant with Wyatt the triad knowing she's pregnant send someone to destroy her but Phoebe falls for him so Wyatt comes back to Reunite his Parents and stop Chris being bo
1. Chapter 1

Betrayal and future kids

Chapter 1

Piper Halliwell has just got to P3 she approaches one off her staff and says, "Jimmy is any of my sisters here yet". Jimmy says there's a message Phoebe says she's sorry she can't help she's busy and Prue says she has to stay at work but Paige is here". Piper says "thanks", and goes to look for her baby sister. A minute later she spots her sister and goes over. Paige says "hey sis". Piper says "I don't know what's got into Phoebe lately but she's always busy". Paige says, "I know I've noticed that so is Leo working again tonight". Piper says, "he's helping other charges and he seems to be doing that a lot lately".

Meanwhile

Phoebe has just got to Rosario's where she's meeting Leo when arms go protectively around her waist and she turns to face the man she loves in her heart she knows she's wrong after all he's dating her sister. But she can't help it she loves him and he loves her and when there together, it's amazing. So she takes his hand and says "let's dance baby". He says "ok" as they head out onto the dance floor.

Down in the underground

The triad has just summered Beltasaw. He says "what can I do for you". They say the 2nd youngest charmed one is pregnant by her white lighter she doesn't know it yet. Beltasaw says "do you want me to get her". They say "he's her sister's boyfriend so we want you to come up with a plan to make her miserable and the charmed ones vulnerable". Beltasaw says "I've got a foolproof plan I get a demon to make her forget Leo I get close to her in my human form and get all the info I need and when they don't expect it I'll put my plan in action". They say "you bettor not let us down Beltasaw".


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

3 hours later at the Manor

Leo has just orbed Phoebe near the house and she goes to head inside she's nearly inside when a demon shimmers in front of her and she kicks him hard and screams. He chants "forget what a bad sister you are forget what your doing forget him. She fell to the floor hitting the floor in the process".

A minute later Prue, Piper and Paige orb outside and see Phoebe is unconscious on the floor Piper raises her hands to freeze the demon and Prue throws him into a wall then they take Phoebe's hand and orb her inside.

Once there inside they call Leo and he orbs in and says "what happened" trying to act like a concerned white lighter but thinking she has to be ok as he placed his hand over and started healing her when she opens her eyes she says "who the hell are you Prue Piper and Paige is he a demon". Prue says "no Phoebe this is Leo our white lighter Piper's boyfriend". Phoebe says "ok why don't I remember what happened". Leo says "demon sounding hurt as he orbs out". Piper says "that's weird what's up with him". Prue says "our first concern is Phoebe". Phoebe says "what's got into you guys". She runs out". They shout "Phoebe". She shouts "I want to be on my own". She keeps running till she gets to the park she always likes to go to too think, and she sits on a bench.

Cole has just got to the park where he knows the charmed one he has to get close to is he can see her sitting with her face looking down and sits down beside her and says "miss are you ok". Without looking up she says "no not really". He says "do you want to talk about it". She says "no not really". He says "ok should I go then". Phoebe looks up and her heart starts beating faster and she says "no you can stay if you like". He's thinking this is going to be easier than I thought as he says "I'm Cole Turner". She says "I'm Phoebe Halliwell".

Leo is on the top of the Golden Gate Bridge just thinking about Phoebe and how much he loves her and how he hopes she'll remember him for he needs her it hurt so much when she said is he a demon it was different than the time when she'd walked in on him fixing the chandelier and found out he was a white lighter. Cause then it was because she was in shock but this time she had no idea who he is and it hurt. He decides he has to talk to her and he can sense she's in the park so he orbs near to where she is and he hears her laughing and joking with another man and he thinks of a reason for him to be there runs over and says "Phoebe your sisters are worried we should go". She says "I guess I can go now by Cole". He says are we still on for tomorrow she says "you bet". She says "great see you then.

When Leo and Phoebe get back Piper says Phoebe Prue's checking the book but she can't seem to find anything we'll figure this out". Phoebe says "I know guess what I met a great guy he might be the one". Leo says "I've got to go someone's calling and Phoebe don't let it get in the way of being a charmed one that must come first". Piper says Leo what's got into you, you don't sound too happy for Phoebe". He says "because she only just met him he could be a demon". Phoebe says "he is not a demon go if you have to go just go". He shouts "fine", As he orbs out hurt.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A week later Phoebe and Cole are walking hand in hand along the beach just talking when he leans in and kisses her and she kisses him back.

Piper and Leo are having a picnic on the beach but Leo can't get his mind of Phoebe and he's just staring at his hands thinking of her when "Piper says "isn't that Phoebe". He looked up and when he saw her kissing that Cole guy she keeps raving on about, it felt like his heart was being ripped apart. He says "yeah".

At the Manor

A portal has just opened and Wyatt walks out looking smug thinking bye, bye Chris now to get mom and dad back together and to get rid of that annoying no it all brother of mine once and for all. He goes to the book and says "give my mom her memory back now let her run into my dad's arms and kiss him.

Just then Chris shimmers in and says "you forgot something about me big brother I can shimmer trough time get that from my dad "Book (it appears in his hand) reverse his magic don't let mom hurt dad and annul it so he can't undo it so let it be". Wyatt says "I'll reunite my parents you won't win". Chris says "why do you hate me so much". Wyatt says "because it's your dads fault my parents aren't together it's his fault I hardly ever saw my dad and when I did he told me all your dad did I'm doing this for my dad cause he loves my mom". He orbs out. And Chris puts the book on the stand.

At the beach Wyatt has just orbed near to where Phoebe and Cole are kissing and shouts "don't mom he's a demon". Phoebe says "ha who are you". Wyatt says "I'm Wyatt-Mathew Halliwell the son you're carrying now". Phoebe says "whose you're dad". Wyatt says "Leo". Phoebe says "no I wouldn't do that to Piper". Wyatt says "its ok mom you didn't plan it you love him he's a demon go back to dad". Phoebe says "Cole are you a demon". Cole grabs hold of her and shimmers her down to the underground and ties her up and says "yes you stupid witch".

Back at the beach Chris has just shimmered in next to Wyatt and says "where's our mom and my dad". He says "your dad just grabbed hold of mom and shimmered her out now all I have to do is get my dad to rescue my mom and your dad will be out of the picture you're to late cause you can't sense like me I get that from my dad". Chris says "but my dad could hurt my mom". Wyatt says "baby me will be protect her she's evincible now remember thanks to baby me and she'll start to hate your dad he has no idea he's going to stop his own son being born". Chris thinks "now to find dad", as he shimmers out.

In the underground Phoebe is screaming "let me go you bastard ". Cole says "shut it which". Phoebe holds on to her stomach thinking baby get us out of this. As she orbs out of the ropes and a force field goes up. Just as Leo orbs in with Wyatt, and rushes over to Phoebe who lowers the force field and Leo orbs out with them. Cole is shouting, "Darn that witch". Just as Chris shimmers in and says "where's Phoebe gone". Cole says the witch escaped". Chris says "douse she hate you". Cole says "what's it to you anyway your annoying me". Chris shouts "I'm your son ok, don't think I will be now though Wyatt's going to win he's made mom hate you and you hate mom'. Cole says, "what happened", softening a little. Wyatt came back to keep his parents together and stop me being born he sensed mom at beach orbed to her I can't I shimmer can't since either took me longer to get there when I got there Wyatt was smirking". Cole says, "I'll talk to her". Chris says "that won't work I'll go got to find away to get you back together don't hurt her ok". Cole says "I won't so is there anything I can do". Chris says "sure is dad don't give up on her she has to come round she loves you I know she douse", as he shimmers out.

At the Manor

Phoebe is crying in her room when Leo orbs in and says "come on beautiful it'll be ok". Phoebe says "you were right he's a demon I should have believed you". Leo says "it's ok". Phoebe says "how I liked him a lot Leo and I'm sorry if that hurts you but I don't remember what we had and Cole made me happy". Leo says, "I'm here for you we have our baby, you'll remember". She says "I hope so he's amazing isn't he but how will I tell my sisters they'll hate me". Leo says, "we'll tell them together when you're ready". Phoebe says "ok".


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A week later

Chris is in a magic shop getting some ingredients when Wyatt comes in and says "if it isn't my soon to be non-existent little brother". Chris says I've still go time to reunite my parents". Wyatt says, "Don't think so my parent's are getting closer as we speak". Chris says, "My mom and dad will get back together". Wyatt says, "Give up". Chris says "never bro". Wyatt says "you should give up you know our mom's stubborn and your dad hurt her, my dad didn't". Chris says, "It was your fault you're changing things it wasn't supposed to be like this". Wyatt says, "Yes it was if your dad never had got that demon to forget my dad they would have been happy I'm just making things be the way they should have always been". Chris says, "You won't win", shimmering out.

Phoebe and Leo are out having diner they haven't yet told Prue and Piper about them, as Phoebe is scared of how they will react, so there in a restraint on the other side of San Francisco. Leo can see Phoebe is upset and says "Phoebe what's wrong". Phoebe says "this I want to remember and I'm still hurting I really liked Cole, Leo and I can't forget him no matter how hard I try". Leo says "you will in time I love you he was just using you". Phoebe says, "I know and it hurts".

Chris is writing something down and then he says "I need help to make mom see dad wasn't using her so that there will be a me". All of a sudden the Phoebe and Cole from Chris's future appear.


	5. Chapter 5

Note sorry it took so long, thanks for being patient with me,

Chapter five

Future Phoebe looks at her son and can sense he's upset so she says "Chris what's wrong". Chris says "Mom, Wyatt's changing things you hate dad, I don't think I'm going to be born at this rate". Phoebe shouts "What, Wyatt, Mathew Halliwell you orb your but in here this instant". A second later he orbed in and saw his mom and Cole, and his mom looks mad, he turns to Chris and says "new you were scared had to call mommy and daddy, mom I'm doing this for you, you only love Cole cause he made you forget dad, anyway it's not like you'd remember Chris". Phoebe says "Wyatt, you And Chris are both my world I want both of you, you're my children". Wyatt says "were there'll be no Chris, I've already changed things you hate Cole". Phoebe says "Wyatt why do you hate your brother so much". Wyatt says "because he's Mr. Perfect he can do no wrong in your eyes can he mom, he's the good student the son you're proud of, just because he's swat and I have a life, friends and like sport and I don't like doing my homework, but I'm the most powerful he's not". Phoebe says "Wyatt, I'm proud of both of you". Wyatt says "mom, it'll be fine you'll be with dad we'll be a family", Orbing out, Phoebe shots "Wyatt".

Chris says "mom what are we going to do". Phoebe says "not, give up Chris the book". Chris says "book, mom". and it appears in her hand she says "now to find a spell to get me to admit, my truer feelings, I know I love your dad it was love at first sight, I'm probably denying it, we'll fix this, you will be born, so stop worrying". Chris says "ok, mom".


End file.
